deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Stronghold VS Izuku Midoriya
Description Sky High VS My Hero Acadamia. These two were once kids without powers in a world of superheroes. but thanks to inheriting powers from the greatest superhero, they've been able to porve to have what it takes to be the greatest hero. Can Will's hold of victory be strong? Will Izuku's win be 100%? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: In the realm of superheroes, there's always that one hero other heroes wish they could be. Boomstick: And it's that feeling that drives other people to be heroes themselves. Even if they didn't start out super. Wiz: Will Stronghold, the high-flying powerhouse hero and son of The Commander. Boomstick: And Izuku Midoriya, the student who is One For All and protoge of All Might. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Will Stronghold (*Cues: Main Theme - Sky High*) Wiz: In this universe exist superheroes with all sorts of special powers ranging from Power-Principal to Xray Nurse to Sonic Boom. Boomstick: These powers can range from acid spit, to duplication, or just turning into a gerbil. But it's not the powers, it's the one who uses them. Wiz: And two of the greatest superheroes in this universe are The Commander and Jetstream. Boomstick: The Commander has superhuman strength and Jetstream has flight. Wiz: But one thing they both have is a son named Will Stronghold. Boomstick: Due to being the son of the greatest superheroes, greatness was expected of Will. But that was a little hard. Wiz: See, Will was a late bloomer. While most kids get their powers during childhood, others have to wait a while. Or they get no powers. Boomstick: Like with Ron Wilson, bus driver. Wiz: When Will went to Sky High, a high school for young teenagers with powers, Will ended up being a sidekick due to his lack of powers. Boomstick: But over time, he managed to develop them, making him a hero. (*Cues: Power Placement - Sky High*) Wiz: Will Stronghold is an exceptional teenager. While most superheroes only have one superpower, Will actually possesses two. Boomstick: Thanks to his dad, he inherited superhuman strength and near-invulnerability. Wiz: Thanks to this, Will can lift heavy objects and strike incredibly hard. Boomstick: And it's with this power that he can take hits that would kill any other teen. No forget that. Any other man. Wiz: And thanks to his mother, he inherited the ability to fly at supersonic speeds. (*Cues: Cafeteria Brawl - Sky High*) Boomstick: While only having two powers and one movie, Will sure proved to be one of Disney's strongest teens. He's strong enough to punch Warren Peace through a wall hard enough to dent a stone column. Wiz: He's also punched the ground hard enough to make a shockwave and he was even able to lift all of Sky High. Boomstick: He's even fast enough to straight up grab Speed... Wiz: ... who according to his School I.D., could run at lightning speeds. Boomstick: And its thanks to his father that he's super tough. He's withstood getting slammed into several walls and a bear hug from his father. ' Wiz: The Commander was once strong enough to stop a speeding train. Trains normally go at about 62 miles per hour and can weigh 5,952 tons. This means Will withstood a bear hug with over 369 kilotons of force. '''Boomstick: Geez. I'd hate to hug that guy. But not only that, he also withstood a falling Sky High. ' Wiz: In Sky High, he alongside Warren Peace both defeated the seniors, Lash and Speed, in Save The Citizen, becoming the first freshman to do so. '''Boomstick: Pretty impressive since Lash and Speed are the undefeated champions of the game. And when it turned out that Gwen Grayson, the girl Will was originally in love with, was a supervillain that his dad needed help against, he defeated her singehandedly on his own. Wiz: Will is certainly a chip off both blocks, but he's not flawless. Will doesn't possess a high amount of combat experience or training and lacks any form of long-range attacks, making it easy for a long range fighter to get an advantage. Boomstick: But with his strength and flight, Will has certainly managed to cement his reputation as one of the most skilled kids in Sky High. Will: Surpised? So am I! Izuku Midoriya (*Cues: You Can Be a Hero - My Hero Academia*) Wiz: In this world, there exist many people who possess quirks. Quirks are special powers a person has. About 80% of the populalation possess Quirks. Boomstick: While several people use their Quirks for evil, others use it for good, creating legendary heroes such as Ectoplasm, Gran Torino, and even All Might, the greatest superhero ever. Wiz: But while 80% of the population possess Quirks, there is the unlucky 20% who are entirely Quirkless. One such Quirkless being was a boy named Izuku Midoriya. Boomstick: What kind of name is Izuku? I get that anime characters aren't gonna have American sounding names, but could they couldn't they go with something that sounds a little normal? I mean, Goku, Naruto, and Luffy aren't conventional, but they sound a little normal. Wiz: Due to being Quirkless Izuku was bullied throughout most of his childhood, especially by his main tormentor, Katsuki Bakugo, and also Boomstick: Bakugan? You mean that show about some kids summoning monsters using a card and a ball? Wait? Why does that sound like two animes I know? Wiz: Despite his childhood problems, he still looked up to All Might. However, due to being Quirkless, he was told by everyone that he couldn't be a hero, even by All Might. Boomstick: How did Izuku not go into a deep deppression? I mean, being told by someone you admire that you're incapable of following your dreams must be incredibly devastating. Wiz: All just goes to show how unimaginably strong his will is. During a villain's attack, Izuku threw himself in danger to save Bakugo. It was here that All Might saw his potential as a hero and gave him access to a Quirk, allowing him to enter U.A High School and make several new friends. (*Cues: Obstacle Course - My Hero Academia*) Boomstick: Thanks to his Quirk, he possesses superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Wiz: His quirk in particular is called One For All, which has been passed down by many users, making Izuku the ninth holder. And while use of this Quirk was hard, training from All Might and Gran Torino have certainly made it easier. Boomstick: One For All gives him access to stockpiled power, giving him superhuman strength. Izuku can use different percentages of One For All and perfom several awesome moves. And it can somehow fight off mind control. Wiz: He can use moves like Detroit Smash, where he can concentrate his power to his hand to perform an uppercut. Boomstick: Or one my favorites, Delaware Smash, where he fires pressurized air from his fingers by flicking them. Wiz: While these moves usually just apply to just one part of his body, he can use Full Cowl, where it can apply to all his body. He can use Detroit Smash at 5% in this form. Boomstick: He also wears Costume Gamma, which come with arm bracers which is pretty useful, but we'll get to that later. Wiz: Thanks to the Air Force Gloves, he can use Delaware Smash Air Force and fire pressurized air. He can also use all five finges to fire four pressurized wind blasts. Boomstick: Izuku can also use Full Cowl at 20%, enabling him to use Manchester Smash, where he axe kicks his opponent. ''' Wiz: He can also use it at 30% and at 100%, he uses the fullest extent of Full Cowl. '''Boomstick: Speaking of 100%, he can also use One For All at 100% even without Full Cowl. This means he can use Detroit Smash at 100%. Wiz: Not only that, but he can use 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash, where he uses both Delaware Smash and Detroit Smash at once for a powerful combination. Boomstick: 1,000,000%? Has All Might reached that level of power? Wiz: It's not actually 1,000,000%. He's just screaming it due to raw emotion. Boomstick: Makes sense I guess. Gotta have some type of awesome battle cry. (*Cues: Midoriya vs Muscular - My Hero Acadamia*) Wiz: With the use of his Quirk and superhero knowledge, Deku certainly has proven to be a great hero. Boomstick: At only 5% of his power, he punched Nommu so hard that people were flying, street lamps were bending, and glass was shattering. And he even shattered Spinner's weapon, and that's like a cornucopia of weapons. Wiz: Since when did you know the meaning of the word cornucopia? Boomstick: Since I watched an awesome, non-profit, fanbase parody. Go support the official release! Wiz: Right. Anyways, with just his fingers at full power, he's able to split water in half and send a boat flying as a bonus. Boomstick: And he sent Todoroki's ice back at him, and his ice is powerful enough to freeze a large portion of a forest. Wiz: And with his arms, he's destroyed an incredibly large robot with a single punch ad with his 1,000,000% attack, he shattered a good portion of a cliff face. Boomstick: He's also fast. Without a Quirk, he ran 50 meters in 7.01 seconds while being thrown off balance by Bakugou's explosions. Wiz: That puts his speed at 16 miles per hour. Just a little faster than the average human. In any form, he can move so fast that it's impossible to track him. Boomstick: He's tough enough to withstand explosions from Bakugou, who could casually destroy several Villain Bots. Wiz: He's survived a point blank explosion that completely obliterated cement and getting punched into a cliff face hard enough to shatter rock. Boomstick: And thanks to his total fanboyism, he's certainly got a lot of knowledge. He was skilled enough to analyze and predict the movements of a robot to beat it without his Quirk and managed to predict Bakugous fighting stlye, enabling him to hold his own without his powers. Wiz: And in battle with a villain, Deku lodged his arm into his muscle fiber to neutralize his speed. He's gone up against the Hero Killer Stain with help, a person who's killed several Pro Heroes, and was able to easily figure out his power. Boomstick: Oh, what is it? Wiz: He can paralyze you by ingesting your blood. Boomstick: Ewww! Gross! Who though of that idea? Wiz: He's battled Shouto Todoroki to the point where he pushed him to use his Fire Quirk, something not many people have done before. What's more, Todoroki is part of Class 1-A, one of the highest classes there is. And he was able to figure out Todoroki's flaw Boomstick: He defeated Shinso, a Class 1-C student even after falling victim to his mind control. Wiz: But while Deku is powerful, he's a little too powerful. Boomstick: Yeah, see, One For All is pretty dangerous. While using 20% won't break his bones, it does push to duvh pain to the point it does feel that way. Wiz: See, One For All is a very risky ability that collects the strength of those who have used it and puts it into the current holder. This can have devastating effects on the user's body depending on the percentage used. Fortunately, Full Cowl helps to make it a lot easier. But going to 100% can greatly damage him. Hence his need for Costume Gamma. Boomstick: Still, All Might is certainly awesome, but Izuku certainly has the smarts, strength and spirit to provide as a good replacement. All Might: Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A, right? Izuku: Well, yeah. Of course. You went there. So it must be the best school around, right. It's a long shot, but still, I'm gonna shoot for the moon. U.A. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Symbol of Peace - My Hero Academia*) Izuku got ready to smash a boulder for training. He attacked the boulder with 5% Detroit Smash. Izuku: Detroit Smash! The rock split in two. Izuku: Too easy. ???: That your best? Izuku: Huh? Out of the blue, Izuku noticed a fgiure flying. The figure flew in closer to reveal itself as Will Stronghold. Will: Name's Will. Son of Stronghold, the greatest superhero. Izuku: Sorry I destroyed the home you live under because the greatest superhero is All Might. Will: All Might? I don't know who he is, but there's no way he can compare to my dad. Izuku: My mentor could beat your dad if he felt like it. Will: Oh really? Will got into a battle stance. Will: Let's see which of us can win. Izuku: Fine, then. Fight! (*Cues: You Say Run - My Hero Academia*) Will threw a punch, knocking Izuku back a bit. Izuku knocked Will up a bit with 5% Detroit Smash. Izuku: Destroit Smash! Will was able to land on his two feet and threw a punch that Izuku dodged. Izuku threw several punches at Will, but he blocked all of them, grabbed Izuku, and threw him over his shoulder. Izuku recovered, landed on his feet, moved faster than eyesight, and threw a punch. Will blocked it, but he was sent going back before falling off the Grand Canyon. Will was falling for a long time. He knew he could fly out, but he was waiting for a good enough time before doing so. Will decided to recover himself and flew out of the Grand Canyon. Izuku was getting ready to train when he was suddenly grabbed by Will and then throw into a wall. Will: Surprised? I'm not. Izuku got out of the cliff and decided to kick it up a notch. He decided to switch it up to Full Cowl at 20%. He started to launch an assault on Will and started pummeling him before punching him up to the sky. Will flew down and delived an axe kick, but Deku dodged and lunged towards him, but Will punched him, sending him flying before Deku regained himself. Deku ran towards Will at speeds exceeding eyesight. Izuku: Manchester Smash! Will intercepted the attack, grabbed Deuk's leg, and slammed him down to the ground. Deku and Will started engaging in hand-to-hand combat, countering each other blow for blow before Will knocked Izuku down with a kick. Izuku got up and cranked it up to 30%. Deku ran towards Will and punched him to the other side of the Grand Canyon. Will was then imprinted into a wall. Deku hopped to the other side and threw a punch, sending himself and Will through the wall. As they went through the other side of the wall, Will started flying with Izuku's hand in grasp and threw him into a floor in the Canyon. Deku cranked it all up to 100%. Will flew down and ran towards Deku and threw a punch, but he caught it. Deku started punching Will relentlessly until Will caught his last punch and punched him in the chest super hard and far back. Deku decided to launch a Delaware Smash. Izuku: Delaware Smash! Will blocked it with no repurcussion to himself whatsoever. Izuku ran towards Will to use Detroit Smash. Izuku: Detroit Smash! Will grabbed it and threw him to the other side. Izuku decided to finish this match. He jumped into the air and fire 1,000,000% Detroit Delaware Smash. Izuku: 1,000,000% Detroit Delaware Smash! He launched the attacks at Will, but Will blocked it and punched Izuku all the way down into the Grand Canyon before he fell. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Save The Citizen - Sky High*) Boomstick: I think All Might needs to find a new protege. Wiz: Deku may have held the advantage in striking strength and intelligence, but that wasn't enough to win. Boomstick: Deku was stronger, but luckily, Will had the advantage in the two other stats that let him keep up and even counter his strength. Wiz: The first stat is speed. Deku can move faster than eyesight, putting him at over 9,000 miles per hour. But Speed's School I.D states he can move at lightning speeds, putting Will's reaction timing at 220,000 miles per hour. That's over 24 times faster than Deku. Boomstick: And even if you wanna argue Deku is faster due to the power increases, Will can be argued to be faster too. Wiz: Exactly. Speed's School I.D also states a fun fact being that Speed can outrun a beam of light at maximum speeds. And lightspeed is certainly a speed Deku has never had to combat before. Boomstick: And Will certainly had the durability to keep up with Deku's transformations, like when he took the total weight of Sky High upon himself Wiz: Comparing Sky High's weight to that of Springfield South, that means it weighs over 2755 tons and it was falling from the clouds in 24 seconds. As the clouds are 20,000 feat high, that means it was going at over 568 miles per hour. This means Will could withstand over a single megaton of force. That's not only much tougher than what Deku can dish out, but it's more than he can take. Boomstick: And while Deku could crank up his power, he couldn't crank it up enough to completely put down Will. And the self-harming downside certainly meant Will could incapacitate him. And as smart as Deku is, Will's gone up against Royal Pain, who's been around since his dad has. Wiz: While Deku was a force to be reckoned with, his strength meant nothing to Will's other stats. Boomstick: In the end, Deku didn't have a hard enough Will to have a Strong Hold on victory. Wiz: The winner is Will Stronghold. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:"Students" Themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Disney vs Anime Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018